


Tension

by multifandom404



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Amado is the father of them I don't accept any opinion, Boro is a drunk uncle vibes, Crack Treated Seriously, Delta is a tsundere, F/M, I just want some Kara content, Kashin Koji might be serious but he still got them pervy sage genes, Not Beta Read, Victor sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom404/pseuds/multifandom404
Summary: Kashin Koji decided to flirt with Delta all of a sudden.
Relationships: Delta/Kashin Koji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Tension

To all of the Inners, only two of them are spending an ungodly amount of time in Amado's lab. It was Delta who was trying to perfect or rather pushing Amado to perfect her synthesized body and Jigen who she doesn't know what was his business there and she doesn't attempt to know either. 

Like she cares about them except for herself. 

But today was one of the unusual ones. She was about to leave the laboratory when a hooded man suddenly appeared, leaning by the door. 

"Hmpp… what are you doing here, Koji?"

"As far as I know I'm still an Inner and entitled to everything in this base." The self-righteous pretentious of a motherfucker answered. 

"Blah blah, don't you have a mission or something?" She asked, Kashin Koji is mostly on the field doing missions for Jigen or Amado.

The masked bastard moved and stepped forward. 

"Why do you care?" His deep voice lulled her senses. 

Thank goodness they're two alone because she's fairly aware of her embarrassment just because of the masked man's voice. 

"I don't care, I just hate seeing your face!" She crossed her arms. "You're ug--"

Suddenly Koji charged fast at her. Losing the advantage, surprisingly Delta stepped herself backward. 

_ Why am I retreating?  _

She stepped back once more and her back hit the stone wall. She mentally noted to request Jigen a soft material to attach to walls.

She winced as her drone was forcibly pushed inside her. She felt a warm breath from above and saw Koji locked her between him and the cold wall. 

"Step back, bearded asshole, or else I'm gonna blast your head." She warned. But the man didn't listen instead, reaching for his weird mask. 

Delta's breath hitched. Is he. . .? 

The dark midnight orbs bore through her as he slowly, painfully moved his mask down.

Because of her small frame, she can peek through, she can finally see the tattoos right below his eyes. 

"I thought you're gonna blast my head?" His soft but low tone voice once again put her in trance. 

Delta cannot focus on anything but his dark expressionless eyes, high cheekbones that were hidden on that hideous mask, and his jaw. Oh, his chiseled jaw that's hidden on trimmed facial hair.

All of a sudden she found him handsome. 

"Ehem!" The loudest clearing of the throat interrupted their silent interaction. 

Koji put back his mask. Frustrated, Delta finally got the strength to push him away. 

He found the other annoying Inner. "Boro!" She shouted in frustration. 

"Delta, hello!" He laughed, she gritted her teeth. "Amado is finding you, you know. I didn't know you and--"

Delta blasted Boro out of the door and walked away.

* * *

  
  


It was their monthly check-up, and all of them are there, except for the child who's on his own canister. 

Delta doesn't know how Amado pulls them all together in one room. 

But today is a very bad one for Delta. She can feel the intense stare from the masked man that she'd been trying to avoid. 

She can't forget what happened last week, even to her sleep! She tried to remove the memory but Amado disapproved. 

She can see on the side of her eye the evil grin from Code and Deepa. Amado and Jigen don't look intrigued but sure have their ears on the silence. A thick silence filled with tension.

"Sooo…" Code teased. "I've heard that you and Koji have something going…" 

If she wasn't sitting right now and Amado wouldn't scold her the whole day, she would've blasted his annoying face. 

"I was just teasing Delta." Suddenly he spoke, which they all didn't expect. 

"Does teasing involve pinning someone until there's no space between both of you while seductively removing his dear mask?" Deepa interlude. That clown bastard's gonna eat dust tonight, she swore. 

"Please, I don't like boys." She scoffs. 

"But you sure do like older men with white hair and particularly with a mask."

"Like the Rokudaime of Konoha?" 

"Not that one!" Code was laughing out loud. 

"I'm not old." Kashin Koji said. 

"You sure look like one." Delta retorted. 

Another silence filled the room because of the two Inners having a staring contest. 

"Okay, that's enough." Amado interrupted. Victor only sighed in relief and others groaned. 

"Come on--"

"Stand up, we're done, go to your missions." He said. They all stood except the alien leader. 

"Good-bye, Delta-chan!" Code and Deepa said. She just scoffs and ignores them. 

She was walking to the door that leads to her quarters when Kashin Koji called her. "That's the wrong way."

"Huh?"

"We're going on a mission." Delta had a big frown on her face. 

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about!" She looked at the leader. 

"Jigen, what is this?" The peculiar leader took a sip on his wine. "It's true, didn't you get the memo?" 

She gritted her teeth. She can't deny orders. "Why are you even avoiding Kashin Koji?" 

"Because he teased me!" 

"And?" 

And? He expects more? That man makes her sleeping schedule worse! She knows Amado knows that too. Now she's being paired with him!

"Come on Delta, it's just a joke." He said. Delta felt unbridled anger on her chest. _Just.a.joke?_

"Are you-!?" She just stopped. "Tsk, stop doing that again!"

"Jigen!" She pointed at him. "I'll have my paycheck larger this time, okay!" 

"Sure." 

They both walked to the hallway that leads outside. "Hey Delta. Can we eat before going to the mission?"

"You know I don't eat right?"

"But I do." She looks up to him once again and is reminded how small she is compared to him. 

"Yeah fine, whatever. Not that I'm doing it for you though, I wanna try too!" 

She sighed, this is gonna be a long mission. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ;) ;)


End file.
